The present invention relates generally to toy vehicles and, more particularly, to remote control toy vehicles that flip over upon activation of a spring-loaded flipping mechanism.
A variety of toy vehicles are known which include a mechanism for upsetting or overturning the vehicle during normal operation. Toy manufacturers have found that vehicles that include a flipping mechanism are a more dynamic and entertaining toy and provide increased play value.
Known toy vehicles typically include a flipping member that extends from the toy vehicle and rotates to contact a supporting surface to overturn the vehicle. It is believed that a new toy vehicle design having an unusual flipping action would be desirable and provide enhanced entertainment value.
According to one aspect of the invention, a toy vehicle is provided comprising a vehicle body having a front portion and a rear portion and a longitudinal axis extending through the front and rear portions. At least one rear wheel is coupled with the rear portion and located on the vehicle so as to at least partially support the rear portion. A first electric motor is drivingly coupled with the at least one rear wheel. At least one front wheel is coupled with the front portion and located on the vehicle so as to at least partially support the front portion. An electrically operated steering actuator is mounted on the front portion and drivingly coupled to the at least one front wheel to rotate the at least one wheel to steer the toy vehicle. A spring-loaded flipping mechanism rotatably couples the front and rear portions together so as to selectively flip the front portion of the vehicle body at least 360xc2x0 with respect to the rear portion of the vehicle body about the longitudinal axis.
According to a further aspect of the invention a remote control device is provided for a toy vehicle in combination with a handheld remote controller having a multi-part housing, wherein at least two of the housing parts are pivotable with respect to each other to control an operation of the toy vehicle.